Kiss Me
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Helga hates Valentines Day, Arnold can't think of a better way to tell her how he feels. He wants to make up for their first Valentines date, so he becomes Helga's secret admirer. Sorry its out so late, but when I could upload it, ffn was fixing some prob


Kiss Me  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, or Necco's candy hearts, or the song, My Girl.  
  
Hey, I didn't see the Vtines ep, but I wanna give a huge thanks to Tadah for giving me a complete review on the ep. THANK YOU!!!!! Anyway, I really wanted to write a Vtine story, so here it is. It was supposed to be up by the fifteenty, but ffn wasn't working that day, I've been out of town, and so I'm uploading today. Sorry its so late after Valentines Day. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sunlight poured its bright rays into her room, flooding her closed eyes. She shut off her annoying alarm clock and rubbed the soreness out of her eyes. Slowly, they fluttered open as she peered at her calendar. Ugh.Valentines Day. A day she hated since sixth grade, when all the other girls started getting roses and candy from their boyfriends, including Phoebe. And Arnold, well he never really got into Valentines Day, not since fourth grade. He always seemed depressed she though. Maybe it was because that was when he realized how shallow Ruth was. Helga shrugged the thought off. They were sophomores now, and he still only thought of her as a friend. She had almost given up on him, but one little spark remained. She was no longer obsessed, and she no longer followed him everywhere. She buttoned up her pink blouse and headed to the bathroom to get ready for a long day of school.  
  
Meanwhile, halfway across town, Arnold was dressing up extra nicely today. He would be going with Gerald and some of the other guys I their school to sing Valentine grams to girls from their boyfriends. A guy would put in a request for them to go sing to the girl, if they were a couple, or as a secret admirer thing. Arnold had a plan, and he was going to use this to his advantage. Ever since fourth grade, he didn't like Valentines Day very much, since it was the day he realized how snobby and shallow Ruth really was, and he lost the most wonderful girl in the world, the girl who disguised herself as Cecile. It had been such a wonderful night with her, if you left Ruth out of the picture and the real Cecile's surprise visit. All Ruth knew Arnold as was the busboy. She didn't even acknowledge the poem he had written for her, from his heart. She smashed up his heart and returned it broken, to sweep up the pieces alone, but someone else captured his heart. That wonderful girl who pretended to be Cecile. He hoped that one day he would find her, and thank her for such a wonderful night.  
  
He had found her.  
  
Only a few weeks earlier he overheard Helga and Phoebe having a conversation about their best Valentines Day. Helga had told Phoebe it was when she spent her fourth grade Valentines Day with Arnold. For a while it puzzled him, but his denseness soon prevailed. A lightbulb clicked on, and he realized, it had been Helga who posed as Cecile. The description fit, the short tempers she had thrown that night, and when he talked badly of her, he felt the worst about. It must have felt like a slap in the face, but she told him why she did it, so he would never know. She did it for 'other reasons.' But, oh! How familiar she looked. He almost knew he had seen her somewhere before. It was almost instant deja-vú. He had been happy when Ruth and the real busboy left for ice cream and Gerald took the real Cecile to a hamburger joint. He got to be alone with her, truly alone, with nobody watching.  
  
And then he kissed her hand. At the moment he made contact with her hand, it sent a jump in his chest, his blood boiling hotter, for some reason, and that's when he realized it. He was in love.  
  
And today, a second chance, a new slate. He had a plan, and it was fool proof.that is, if Helga still loved him. He remembered the neighborhood for sure, but he really hoped she still loved him. He loved her. He loved her even when that Valentines day ended, with him in front of his own home, staring up into the lonesome sky, clutching her shoe as if the rest of her would drop instantly into his arms. At least, that's what he wished for, but now he had a second chance, to make right what he densely made wrong. He pulled his white shirt over his head and headed for the bathroom to get ready.  
  
~^~  
  
Helga sat at the lab table with some of her friends including Phoebe, pairing up and mapping chromosomes for a Biology project. It was interesting how each 46 chromosomes determined what you would end up like, or at least it kept her mind off Valentines day, she hoped. So far, forgetting about Valentines Day wasn't going too well. When she opened her locker before first hour, there was a note, made with candy hearts from her 'secret admirer.' She loved candy hearts, and decided she would thank Phoebe later for making her feel better later. Phoebe was the only one who knew her locker combination.  
  
She was just taping the second pair of chromosomes in her notebook when Arnold, Gerald, and a few other guys came into the room. Helga's heart did a flip in her chest and she nearly fell off the stool when she spotted Arnold. He was carrying two paper hearts in his hand, and called off who they were for.  
  
'Phoebe Hyerdahl,' he said. Gerald stepped forward and smiled at Phoebe. She blushed furiously back, 'You got a song gram from your boyfriend here. Come sit up here,' He said as Gerald pulled out a chair for her, so she was facing the singers. Gerald counted them to start off, as all the guys in the background sang ooh's and aah's, Gerald sang a love song to his girlfriend that was about thirty seconds long. Helga never realized what a great voice Gerald had. She knew that he and Arnold would be doing these singing Valentines, because they mentioned it at lunch one time. She looked at Phoebe as the guys ended their song. Phoebe's eyes were tearing up, and she hugged Gerald when he finished. Helga was so happy for Phoebe. She glanced up at Arnold, and realized he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, wasn't he? When she looked at him, he quickly changed his gaze to something else. When everyone finished clapping, Arnold stepped forward again and read off another name.  
  
'Helga Pataki,' he smiled up at her. Her head snapped up, as she looked into his sea green eyes. They never faded, and were as green as ever. He smiled again, 'this song is from your secret admirer. He requests you come sit in the same chair as Phoebe just did,' Helga got off her stool nervously and walked to the seat right in front of Arnold. He counted them off and started to sing 'My Girl.' Helga was facing the singers the entire time, and felt like Arnold was singing the song to her. His smooth voice flowed through her ears so softly, so smoothly, so deepened with age, so sexy.  
  
'My girl, my girl, my girl. Talking 'bout my girl, MY GIRL!' they sang, and the song ended with Arnold planting a kiss on Helga's hand. She nearly fainted. The class clapped, and Arnold went outside, and came back in with a dozen roses and a card. Her eyes widened.  
  
'Your secret admirer wanted you to have these as well.' He said, handing her the items. Her eyes grew as she looked down at the flowers. Before she looked back up, Arnold smiled at Phoebe, and she gave him a thumbs up. She was in on the plan too. How else could Helga's secret admirer get into her locker? Helga looked up at the men who sang to her, as she tried to hide her tears.  
  
'Thanks,' they nodded, and Arnold smiled.  
  
'Happy Valentines Day Helga,' he added, before they left. Helga was left there, stunned. Phoebe had to help her back to her seat. Helga still clutched the card and roses, not realizing she hadn't read them yet.  
  
'Why don't you open the card,' Phoebe suggested. Helga looked over at her and nodded subconsciously, before returning her gaze to the card. Slowly, she opened it and read what the note said.  
  
*Meet me at Chez Paris for a Valentine dinner at 6:00  
  
Love, Your Secret Admirer*  
  
Her eyes started to tear up once again, and Phoebe smiled, knowing tonight would go perfectly.  
  
~^~  
  
'Hey Phoebes,' Helga went to her friend at her locker,' that was really nice of you to put that Valentine in my locker, and to get me a blind date for Valentines day, but you really didn't need to do that for me. I'm used to Valentines alone.' Phoebe just smiled at Helga's virtue.  
  
'I didn't put any valentine in your locker, and I didn't get you a date for tonight. Here,' she said reaching into her locker, 'here's your valentine from me.' Helga opened up the card and read it. Phoebe was such a great friend.but if she didn't do those things, that only meant.  
  
'Oh, I guess it was Brainy or someone like that then,' Helga commented. Phoebe just shrugged, like she didn't know anything about it.  
  
'It could be anyone. According to a poll I constructed during eighth grade, there are approximately four hundred guys in our grade, but the numbers progress by twenty each year.'  
  
'Thanks for the math lesson Phoebes,' Helga interjected,' but I gotta get to gym. Mrs. Dilly's gonna give me detention if I'm late one more time, and you know how much of a psycho she is. Call me after school,' she waved goodbye and Phoebe smiled.  
  
'Go on that date tonight Helga!' Phoebe called after her,' I'm positive you will have a splendid time.' Phoebe shut her locker and headed for AP Calculus, one of the few sophomores in that class.  
  
~^~  
  
Helga was working out on the stair master, one of the requirements for gym. Each student had to make up their own physical fitness program, and she did stair masters each day for a part of the program. It gave her time to think. In the middle of her work out, Arnold got on the stairs next to her.  
  
'Hey,' he said a little hoarsely. He had been singing half the day, so Helga wasn't surprised.  
  
'Hi,' she replied back. There was a long awkward silence, until Arnold decided to break it.  
  
'So, are you going on that date tonight?' he asked her. Her eyes widened, and she looked over at him.  
  
'How did you know about that?' she asked out of breath. He was shocked, 'I only told Phoebe, how did you find out?' He was stuck, and had to come up with something fast.  
  
'W-well, I.Phoebe told Gerald, and Gerald told me.' He sighed, relieved by the look on her face. It looked like she bought it.  
  
'Oh, okay.' She replied. Her machine beeped and she stepped off, glancing at the panel happily, 'good, I burned 136 calories, I'll see ya round football head,' was all she said before she left back for the locker room. What was she talking about? She didn't need to lose any weight. She looked perfect as she was, with her long golden-honey blond hair tied up in a ponytail, that shone. Her sparkly blue eyes, her long slender body accentuated nicely by the shorts and workout shirt she was wearing. She was perfect in his eyes at least. He stepped off his own machine and went to go change.  
  
~^~  
  
Arnold waited outside Chez Paris nervously. It was six o'clock, but no Helga. At around five after, he spotted Helga walking toward him, looking nervous. What did she have to be nervous about? She was beautiful. She wore a short red dress that hugged each curve nicely. Her hair hung in ringlets over her shoulders, and he swore she wore no make up. She was absolutely gorgeous. He smiled at her and she looked confused.  
  
'Have you seen my date for tonight?' she asked him, unaware of her actual date's presence.  
  
'You're looking at him,' he said with a smile. Her eyes widened and she looked at him intently now, completely speechless.  
  
'Y-y-you're my d-date?' she asked him. He smiled nervously and nodded, putting out an arm for her to take. She linked her arm nervously with his and went inside. Gerald and Phoebe watched from across the street, from Chez Pierre, and went back to their own date.  
  
Arnold led Helga to the table he had reserved for them, a private table that was more secluded in the back of the restaurant. She gasped when they came to the table. There were candles, a box with wrapping and a bow on it, and a single pink rose lay across her plate, which was filled with those tiny candy hearts. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
'Oh my god, Arnold, this is amazing,' he smiled.  
  
'I wanted to make it a better Valentines then the one we had before.' She looked at him not knowing what to feel more of, shocked, or confused. He couldn't know.  
  
'W-what are you--'  
  
'I thought you might want your shoe back, you know, maybe for memories.' Her shocked eyes moved quickly to the little red pump that was propped on her chair. She hadn't seen that earlier. She was completely shocked, confused, relived, happy, she didn't know how to feel. He smiled and pulled out her chair. She sat down, still shocked at what was going on. It didn't seem real, he couldn't know. Had Phoebe told him? She started to scan her menu for the appetizer, to try getting her mind off all those questions, when Arnold broke the tension.  
  
'Do you remember in sixth grade when we sank my grandpa's packard in the lake?' she looked up from her menu and started to laugh like she hadn't in years.  
  
~^~  
  
They finished their meal, and were now walking in the park in the pallid moonlight, elbows linked. Helga had stuffed all the candy hearts in her purse, and would eat one once the last had dissolved. Arnold found this cute, and funny.  
  
They sat down on a bench in the park, listening to the wind blow thought the trees, looking up at the sky; the stars, blanketed by the universe around them. It was so tranquil, peaceful, and neither of them really wanted to ever leave. Helga ate another candy heart, and just realized something at that moment.  
  
'Oh my god,' she yelled suddenly, making him jump slightly, 'I didn't get you anything for Valentines Day!' he smiled at her modesty.  
  
'That's okay Helga, I don't need anything. We've got the moon, and the stars.and I've got you here with me.' That last comment made her blush. He was always quite the romantic. She peered down at her hands, and then fumbled through her purse, till she picked out one candy heart.  
  
'Take this,' she said, 'you can have my heart.' He smiled and looked at the heart. It had a message on it, that he took no time in wasting.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and drew her near him. Her arms encircled his neck and he kissed her, tasting her salty tears as they fell slowly down her cheek. The candy heart he held fell to the ground; it read, 'kiss me.'  
  
The spark that was in her heart roared and grew, its flames so big they were eternal, as these two lovers. They loved Valentines Day, just as much as Helga loved candy hearts. Arnold loved candy hearts now too. They stayed there the rest of the night, as he softly sang, 'My girl,' to her as she rested in his arms.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So what did you think? The thing with the singing telegram actually happened to me, except I didn't get flowers or anything like that. I got sung to, but I don't know who it was. I hope I find out.:D  
  
Anyway, R/R, and.  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
